Harry Potter-Weasley
by Nanola
Summary: À quinze mois, Harry est le Survivant. Il a vaincu V... Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et se retrouve sur le palier du 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, devant la maison normale des Dursley, des gens normaux. Vraiment?


**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR. C'est une fic qui s'est peut-être déjà vue mais je n'en ai pas souvenance. Alors si vous en avez déjà lu une qui y ressemble... eh bien, j'en suis navrée

**Bêta lectrices** : Mandala7338 et Jenny-chana

**Bêta correctrice** : aucune, sauf moi mais ça ne compte pas. Alors s'il reste des fautes, je plaide coupable.

**Note** : Si vous vous attendez à du slash, oubliez. Il ne s'agit pas non plus d'une histoire d'amour entre Harry et l'un des membres de la famille Weasley. Mais bon, vous vous y attendiez en lisant le résumé, non?

* * *

><p>Harry Potter-Weasley<p>

Minerva McGonagall regarda son supérieur déposer avec précaution l'enfant sur le pas du 4 Privet Drive. Elle savait que c'était la meilleure solution. Après tout, ceux vivant dans cette maison étaient la seule famille restante pour le Survivant, Harry Potter.

Mais de ce que la vieille dame au chapeau vert et à la robe écossaise avait pu voir en restant une longue journée dans ce quartier, c'était que Vernon et Pétunia Dursley n'étaient pas des parents idéaux. Ils avaient un fils, un petit garçon, Dudley, qu'ils pourrissaient de cadeaux et de bonbons pour calmer ses crises de colère monumentales.

L'enfant de Lily et James Potter ne serait pas bien ici. Minerva en avait la certitude. Pourtant, elle ne fit rien pour empêcher Albus Dumbledore de laisser l'enfant emmitouflé dans des couvertures pour le protéger du froid de ce début novembre, sur le pas du 4, Privet Drive. Pire encore, elle le laissa là, à la merci du vent qui soufflait.

Un bruit de pétarade s'éleva dans la nuit claire. Hagrid, le Garde Chasse, repartait comme il était venu, sur une moto volante. Minerva se transforma en chat, forme qu'elle avait gardée une bonne partie de la journée pour surveiller la maison et disparut, adressant une prière mentale au petit garçon qui dormait, encore inconscient de son futur.

0o0

Malgré l'heure tardive, Minerva était incapable de fermer l'œil. Elle avait tenté pourtant, mais rien que le fait de revoir cet enfant, ce petit garçon maintenant orphelin déposé simplement sur le pas d'une porte l'avait empêchée de fermer l'œil. Son cœur était serré à l'idée que ce bout de chou innocent soit à la merci de ces gens rétrogrades et fermés.

Elle se rappelait vaguement de Pétunia. Une jeune fille qui avait la magie en horreur, qui n'hésitait pas à traiter sa sœur de monstre. Minerva avait entendu Lily en parler à plusieurs reprises.

Ses longs doigts se crispèrent sur sa tasse en porcelaine.

C'était à cette femme que Dumbledore comptait laisser un bébé, un sorcier ?

Pour Minerva, le futur de Harry Potter était tout tracé s'il restait là-bas. Il ne serait pas aimé mais méprisé.

L'instant d'après, la tasse fut reposée avec brusquerie dans sa soucoupe sur le guéridon, et la sorcière se leva de son fauteuil tapissé de velours vert – sa couleur préférée – pour traverser à grands pas son petit salon au plafond bas et poutres apparentes, avant de gravir l'escalier de bois qui permettait d'accéder à l'étage et aux chambres, au nombre de deux.

D'un geste de baguette, la chemise de nuit écossaise et le bonnet assorti furent remplacés par une robe verte. Une cape de voyage sur les épaules avec un bon sort de chauffage, ainsi que des bottes aux pieds, Minerva était fin prête pour affronter le froid de cette nuit. Elle sortit de son petit cottage au fin fond de l'Écosse et transplana sans attendre jusqu'à Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, Angleterre. Elle se hâta au numéro 4 et s'arrêta net.

Il n'y avait personne dans les rues, rien ne bougeait nulle part et une bise froide soufflait dans les branches des arbres dénudés. Le paquet de couvertures était encore là. La vieille dame ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne voulait pas laisser Harry Potter ici. Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait devenir ?

Minerva n'avait jamais eu d'enfants, à part ses élèves, et l'avait toujours regretté. Aujourd'hui, elle se sentait trop vieille pour prendre en charge le petit garçon. Trop vieille et occupée. Son poste d'enseignante à Poudlard ne lui permettrait pas d'emmener Harry à l'école, surtout au nez et à la barbe d'Albus.

Lentement, avec précaution, vérifiant que personne n'était dans les environs pour voir ce qu'elle pouvait faire, elle s'approcha du tas de linge et récupéra doucement le bébé qui dormait encore profondément. Une entaille en forme d'éclair marquait son petit front. Une cicatrice qu'il garderait à vie.

Minerva se sentit fondre. Le petit garçon était adorable. S'il était comme son père, ce serait un beau petit diable avec une bouille d'ange qui ferait bêtises sur bêtises sans se faire prendre. Elle n'avait pas hâte de le voir à Poudlard d'ici une petite dizaine d'années.

Sans réfléchir, elle le serra contre son cœur et se détourna de la maison. Elle vivante, jamais Harry Potter n'habiterait ici, avec les Dursley.

Il y avait un endroit où il pourrait être bien. Un endroit où une maman attendait sa venue avec fébrilité même si elle l'ignorait encore.

Minerva tira sa baguette de sa manche et l'agita. L'instant d'après un gros bus violet à triple impériale apparut devant la sorcière.

– Bienvenus à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition. Faites un signe avec votre baguette magique et montez, montez, nous vous emmènerons où vous voudrez. Je suis Wilbur Aidmoi et je serai votre contrôleur pour ce voyage. Installez-vous confortablement, nous nous chargeons du reste, récitait un homme en uniforme violet.

Ses yeux globuleux et ses dents allongés firent grimacer intérieurement Minerva qui serra un peu plus son fardeau.

– Un aller pour Loutry Ste Chaspoule, murmura le professeur.

– Vingt mornilles, m'dame. C'est vot' bébé ?

Sans répondre, Minerva paya et s'installa sur un des lits qui composaient le bus. Celui-ci disparut dans un bang assourdissant, obligeant l'enseignante à se cramponner aux montants métalliques à sa portée, tandis que son autre main serrait l'enfant contre sa poitrine. Elle aurait bien voulu le poser mais redoutait la curiosité du contrôleur qui dardait son regard sur sa personne. À croire qu'il se méfiait d'elle. Il n'y avait aucune raison.

Le véhicule s'arrêta un instant à Londres pour laisser descendre un passager avant de repartir dans un un bang sonore.

Lorsqu'Aidmoi annonça Loutry Ste Chaspoule comme prochain arrêt, Minerva sentit le soulagement l'étreindre. Elle n'était plus très loin de sa destination. Elle aurait de la marche à faire, mais qu'importe, au moins dans quelques minutes, l'enfant serait entre de bonnes mains.

Le Magicobus s'arrêta brusquement et la porte s'ouvrit. Aidmoi fit signe au professeur que c'était là qu'elle les quittait. Sans le moindre regret, la femme sortit du bus et le regarda disparaître. Ajustant son précieux paquetage entre ses bras, elle se dirigea vers le bas de la colline de Têtafouine, remonta le long de la rivière Otter. Le village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule se trouvait derrière elle et sa destination à quelques centaines de mètres devant. Il n'y avait aucun de de ces véhicules que les Moldus appelaient voitures qui roulaient sur la route. Une chance parce que la sorcière était habillée de façon étrange pour eux. Elle n'avait même pas réfléchi au fait d'arriver dans un monde sans la moindre magie. Elle traversa le pont qui enjambait le cours d'eau, passa devant une maisonnette aux volets fermés puis arriva à un croisement. Sans hésitation, elle prit à droite, en direction d'une maison invisible pour les Moldus.

Le Terrier.

0o0

Chez Arthur et Molly Weasley, seuls le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge antique du salon et le bruit de la goule tapant sur les tuyaux troublaient le silence de la maison. Le feu de la cheminée était éteint, les braises rougeoyaient encore, laissant un séjour frais. Dans la petite cuisine occupée par une imposante table de bois, tout semblait prêt pour le lendemain.

Alors que tout était calme, une alarme stridente retentit soudain, faisant bondir le patriarche hors de son lit, baguette en main, imité par sa femme.

Ils eurent la même pensée. Quelqu'un se trouvait sur leur propriété. Ami ? Ennemi ? Aucune importance. Ils étaient parés à recevoir l'importun qui avait l'outrecuidance de débarquer chez eux sans y avoir été invité à trois heures du matin.

L'homme roux enfila un pantalon par dessus son pyjama ainsi qu'un gros pull tricoté par les soins de son épouse. Pieds nus, il dévala l'escalier principal pour se ruer dans la cuisine tandis que Molly vérifiait que tout était fermé, que ses enfants n'avaient pas été réveillés, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune raison.

– Qui est là ? ! hurla-t-il, baguette brandie une fois la porte ouverte à la volée.

Il tenta de distinguer une forme mais à travers le brouillard qui commençait à nimber l'air, c'était difficile.

– Minerva McGonagall, annonça le visiteur.

– Prouvez-le !

La guerre lui avait appris à se méfier des imposteurs qui risquaient beaucoup pour prendre l'apparence d'un proche de leurs victimes et s'infiltrer chez eux. Jusque là, il avait réussi à rester en vie parce qu'il était en permanence sur ses gardes. L'ennemi public était mort mais rien n'était encore fini.

La forme cessa d'avancer. Elle était encore à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de la maison, de l'autre côté des barrières magiques apposées sur le Terrier. Mais elle avait franchi celle qui avertissait les maîtres des lieux de la présence d'un intrus.

– Lorsque vous étiez en Première Année, je vous ai trouvé en train de pleurer dans un couloir alors que vous sortiez d'une retenue. Apollon Picott, le concierge, vous avait donné des coups sur les fesses.

Souvenir cuisant qui faisait rougir de honte Arthur. Trois personnes étaient au courant. Le concierge lui-même qui était mort depuis quelques années déjà, Minerva qui l'avait retrouvé, et Molly.

– Venez.

Son ancienne professeur de Métamorphoses passa les barrières. Elles autorisaient les allées et venues de certaines personnes, les anciens membres d'une organisation créée par Albus en personne. Minerva en avait fait partie, de même qu'Arthur et quelques autres sorciers dont la plupart étaient morts ou en prison.

– Entrez vous mettre au chaud, fit l'homme en s'effaçant pour lui permettre de se faufiler à l'intérieur.

Il se hâta de fermer la porte et invita la sorcière jusqu'au salon. D'un geste de baguette, il ralluma le feu. Molly arriva sur les entre-faits, emmitouflée dans une robe de chambre épaisse avec son bonnet de nuit cachant ses cheveux roux.

– Minerva ? Mais que ?

– Navrée de vous déranger aussi tardivement, cependant vous étiez les seules personnes auxquelles j'ai pensé.

Elle décolla doucement le tas de couverture, intriguant le couple qui s'approcha. Arthur avait la main sur sa baguette, prêt à s'en servir. C'était ridicule, puisque Minerva ne l'attaquerait pas, seulement on n'était jamais trop prudent.

– Je ne pouvais pas le laisser où il se trouvait, continua l'enseignante. Albus l'a laissé sur le pas d'une porte avec une lettre. Sauf que... ce n'est qu'un bébé qui va grandir dans une famille qui ne l'aimera sans doute jamais. Il a besoin d'amour et vous êtes la seule famille qui pourra lui offrir de l'amour.

Arthur la fixa sans comprendre. Sa femme n'avait pas l'air plus au courant que lui.

– Par Merlin mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

– De Harry Potter, lâcha l'Écossaise en dévoilant le contenu du paquet.

Molly poussa un petit cri en voyant le bébé qui dormait toujours dans les couvertures. Nul doute possible quant à son identité. C'était bel et bien Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu.

– Merlin !

– Je ne pouvais pas. Il fallait qu'il aille autre part.

– Donnez-le moi, exigea Molly en tendant les bras.

Ce bambin avait l'âge de son fils, de son dernier garçon. Ils n'avaient que quelques mois de différence.

Lorsqu'elle l'eut entre les bras, la matriarche sentit son cœur de maman se briser. Une grande cicatrice en forme d'éclair courait sur son front. Elle avait été soignée puisqu'il ne restait qu'une fine ligne rose qui deviendrait blanche avec le temps. Mais elle était là.

– Il est adorable, murmura-t-elle.

Molly n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir l'enfant de Lily et James Potter. Lily était venue quelques fois, enceinte, mais plus après son accouchement. Ils étaient restés cachés depuis lors. Et elle était morte deux jours auparavant, tout comme James.

– Je vous le laisse. Albus le pense chez son oncle et sa tante. J'espère qu'il le croira là-bas pendant des années. Il estime que le laisser chez eux lui offre une certaine sécurité et qu'il pourra grandir sereinement, sans que le monde magique ne soit après lui.

– Pourquoi ne pas l'y laisser ?

En tant que parents, ils comprenaient tout à fait ce raisonnement. Un enfant tel que Harry Potter, s'il venait à se montrer dans le monde magique, serait la cible des journalistes et des personnes mal intentionnées. Il valait mieux qu'il grandisse à l'écart, loin de toute renommée.

– Parce que ses Moldus sont des êtres... Ce sont les pires Moldus qui puissent exister et que je ne laisserai aucun sorcier là-bas, surtout s'il est incapable de se défendre.

Le couple hocha la tête. Arthur pensait au fait qu'une bouche en plus à nourrir ne les aiderait pas. Ils avaient du mal à joindre les deux bouts, le salaire du patriarche au Ministère leur permettait de payer de quoi manger et vivre, mais guère plus. Molly faisait beaucoup de choses seule et leurs enfants récupéraient les affaires des autres. Ils n'étaient pas riches.

Molly oubliait cet aspect. Elle avait déjà adopté l'enfant qui dormait toujours contre son sein. Une bouche de plus ou de moins, quelle différence ? Ils avaient sept beaux enfants, ils pouvaient en avoir un huitième.

– Je sais que pour vous... les temps sont durs.

– On gérera, affirma Molly.

Son époux la regarda avant de soupirer. Elle avait fait son choix et rien ne pourrait la dissuader de revenir en arrière.

– On y arrivera, fit-il sans trop y croire.

Minerva leur offrit un de ses rares sourires. Elle ne tarda pas à quitter la maison pour transplaner jusqu'à chez elle en priant pour qu'Albus ne découvre pas le pot aux roses.

– Comment veux-tu... commença Arthur avant d'être interrompu par Molly.

– Je vais le mettre au lit, il sera mieux.

Elle disparut dans les escaliers. Les marches grincèrent mais elle n'en eut cure, se contentant de continuer son ascension. Ses enfants dormaient tous. Ils avaient le sommeil lourd, une chance. Molly arriva au dernier palier, celui où se trouvait la chambre de son dernier garçon, Ronald, et entra. La petite chambre était plongée dans le noir. Seule une petite lumière voletait au-dessus du lit à barreaux.

Molly se pencha et regarda son fils. Il était mignon avec ses cheveux roux qui pointaient dans tous les sens à force de se tourner et se retourner. Il avait réussi à se découvrir dans son sommeil, dormant sur le ventre, ses petits bras de part et d'autre de sa tête, la petite couverture à ses pieds.

La mère de famille aurait voulu déposer Harry, mais elle préféra transfigurer à partir de la chaise un autre lit à barreaux. Elle fit venir des draps et garnit la couche d'un coup de baguette avant d'y mettre le petit garçon qui dormait encore dans ses bras. Elle le débarrassa de ses couvertures qui furent pliées, ne laissant sur lui qu'une petite rouge sur laquelle était brodé un grand H réalisé certainement par Lily.

Quelques instants plus tard, après avoir bordé les deux enfants, elle quitta la chambre. Nul doute que pour Harry, les premières semaines seraient difficiles. Il était après tout arraché à sa vie. Ses parents étaient morts et il se retrouvait dans une maison inconnue avec des gens tout aussi inconnus.

Trois heures plus tard, c'est un hurlement qui tira la mère de famille de son lit. Elle s'empressa d'entrer dans la chambre de son benjamin et trouva un Harry debout, accroché aux barreaux, en pleurs. Sans attendre, elle le prit dans ses bras et le berça pour l'apaiser.

– Tout va bien mon bébé, tout va bien.

Mais Harry ne cessa pas de hurler, terrifié qu'il était par ce monde inconnu. Cette chambre n'était pas la sienne, ce n'était pas sa maman qui le tenait dans ses bras. Et cette odeur, elle n'avait rien à voir avec le parfum tout doux de sa maman.

Sans se démonter, Molly continua ses caresses apaisantes dans le petit dos et murmura des paroles rassurantes au bambin tout en le berçant.

Après trente longues minutes, des hoquets se firent entendre. Molly caressa les boucles brunes collantes de sueur et continua de se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, l'enfant contre elle. Il était trempé. Énervé, il avait vite très chaud.

– Tu as faim ? Oui, tu dois avoir faim. On va manger quelque chose.

Elle se retrouva avec Harry assis en travers de ses genoux, un biberon de lait chocolaté dans une main et l'autre soutenait la tête de l'orphelin qui dardait sur elle ses grands yeux verts. Il centra rapidement son attention sur la tétine qui s'approcha de sa bouche et avec un plaisir non feint, il but avidement son petit déjeuner, ne cessant que lorsque il eut fini.

– C'était un petit garçon qui avait faim ça.

– Maman ? marmonna un de ses aînés, Charlie, assis à table, le visage encore brouillé par le sommeil.

Ce ne pouvait être que lui, Bill, son aîné, ou Percy, son jeune frère. Les autres avaient interdiction de sortir des chambres avant qu'on ne vienne les chercher. Et puis Ron et Ginny, sa petite dernière, étaient incapables de quitter leur lit à barreaux.

– Charlie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout si tôt.

– Je n'arrivais plus à dormir et j'ai entendu les pleurs. C'est qui ?

Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas reconnu Harry Potter puisqu'il n'avait jamais vu l'enfant.

– Ton nouveau petit frère.

L'enfant de huit ans et demi fronça ses sourcils roux, sans comprendre. Sa maman n'avait pas été enceinte, à part de sa sœur qui dormait encore et ce bébé-là n'était pas un Weasley.

– On le garde à la maison mon chéri. Comme il n'a plus ses parents, on l'adopte. Tu comprends ?

– Je ne sais pas.

Non, il ne comprenait pas. Les parents du petit garçon ne voulaient plus de lui ?

Molly lui sourit tendrement, préférant garder pour elle que le petit garçon était Harry Potter. Elle ne voulait pas que sa notoriété change quelque chose dans le comportement de ses propres enfants vis à vis du bébé.

Harry, lui, fixait le nouvel arrivant, imperturbable, de ses grands yeux verts, se demandant s'il devait ou non lui sourire.

– Il s'appelle comment ?

– Harry.

Les yeux bleus du cadet Weasley s'agrandirent.

– Harry ? Comme Harry Potter ?

La matriarche ne montra rien, mais elle sentit son cœur accélérer. Pas question que ses enfants sachent la vérité, pour l'instant.

– J'ignore son nom de famille, mentit-elle sciemment.

C'était mal de ne pas tout avouer. Très mal et Molly le savait, mais elle ne regrettait rien.

– Je sais juste qu'il s'appelle Harry, continua-t-elle. Prends ton petit-déjeuner.

– J'ai entendu Gin' pleurer en descendant.

Il aurait pu la prendre avec lui, sauf qu'encore un peu endormi, il l'avait laissée pleurer au lieu de la porter et de manquer tomber dans l'escalier. Il était toujours assez maladroit le matin.

– Tu peux t'occuper de Harry le temps que j'aille chercher ta sœur ?

Charlie haussa les épaules. Bien entendu qu'il pouvait. Il tendit les bras et réceptionna l'enfant qui fut prestement assis sur ses genoux un peu maigres – Charlie n'était pas très gros malgré sa capacité à ingurgiter de la nourriture.

– Maman, fit Harry très sérieusement en le fixant de ses grands yeux verts.

– Je ne suis pas ta maman, répliqua le rouquin vexé qu'on puisse le confondre avec une fille.

– Où ?

– Je ne sais pas, Harry.

– Où ? répéta le petit garçon.

Mais Charlie l'ignorait et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. À son grand soulagement, il entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier et ne tarda pas à voir sa mère arriver avec sa petite sœur dans les bras.

– Maman, il veut savoir où est sa maman.

C'était du moins ce qu'il avait compris.

– Viens me voir mon chéri, fit-elle à Harry qui, aidé de Charlie, se glissa par terre et, d'un pas encore mal assuré, s'approcha de Molly.

En pyjama rouge déformé par la couche, il avait une démarche étrange et presque hilarante. Il donnait l'impression de se dandiner. Molly le réceptionna avec adresse, le calant sur un de ses genoux, sa fille contre sa poitrine.

– Elle reviendra maman, pas tout de suite mon lapin par contre.

– Où ?

– À la maison.

– Maison.

– Oui, à la maison. Et toi, tu vas rester avec nous.

– Non ! Maman !

– Si mon chéri, tu vas rester avec nous. Parce que ton papa et ta maman ne peuvent pas te garder pour l'instant.

Molly n'avait pas le cœur à lui lâcher que ses parents, il ne les verrait plus jamais, qu'ils étaient morts. De toute manière, il ne comprendrait pas. La mort était un concept bien trop complexe pour lui. La mère de famille n'était pas certaine qu'il saisisse tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

0o0

– Harry, viens ici, chenapan ! hurla Molly en courant après son garçon de cinq ans.

Elle le rattrapa par le bras et le força à rentrer dans la maison alors qu'il était sur le point de quitter la cuisine pour s'enfuir dans le jardin.

– Au coin ! J'ai répété Merlin sait combien de fois que je ne voulais pas que vous jouiez dans le salon avec le ballon ! Tu as désobéi.

– Mais Mamie !

– Pas de mais, Harry !

Molly refusa de regarder l'enfant dans les yeux, certaine de fondre. Il avait de très beaux yeux verts dont il jouait admirablement bien pour le faire pardonner ses bêtises. La mère de famille lui désigna le coin d'un doigt ferme.

– Mamie, pleurnicha le petit garçon.

Il s'y traîna, des larmes plein les yeux, conscient que sa maman ne céderait pas. Elle ne cédait jamais, surtout pas pour les punitions.

– Maman ! brailla un petit rouquin. L'est où Ryry ?

– Au coin ! Fred, George, hurla Molly.

– Je veux y aller aussi !

– Non Ron ! Tu retournes dans ta chambre. Frederic et George Weasley, vous avez intérêt à ramener vos fesses tout de suite sinon elles deviendront rouges.

L'instant suivant, deux têtes identiques apparurent, piteuses.

– L'un et l'autre, je sais que vous êtes coupables d'avoir poussé Harry à jouer au ballon dans la maison ! Au coin tous les deux ! Fred, là. George, là-bas ! Ron, tu vas dans ta chambre !

– Et Ryry ?

Parfois Molly maudissait l'attachement entre Ron et Harry. Ils étaient très fusionnels, comme Fred et George, sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas jumeaux. Ils avaient grandi ensemble. Les premières semaines d'intégration pour le petit brun avaient été difficiles, il avait demandé durant des jours après sa maman. Et puis, il avait fini par accepter qu'elle ne reviendrait pas avant longtemps. La rouquine lui avait dit que Lily et James étaient morts, elle l'avait emmené sur leur tombe. Mais il n'avait pas compris. Pour lui, ce n'étaient que deux pierres. Il n'avait pas réussi à associer ces stèles à son papa et sa maman. Ce n'était guère surprenant, il était encore trop jeune.

Aujourd'hui, elle était certaine qu'il était incapable de saisir la notion-même de la mort, que ses parents ne seraient plus jamais là. Pour lui, ils dormaient paisiblement et ils se réveilleraient plus tard.

– Maman, l'appela Ron, la tirant de ses pensées. Ryry peut venir ?

– Non mon chéri, pas tout de suite. Va dans ta chambre.

Son fils grimaça, fronçant son petit nez et secoua la tête, peu déterminé à obéir. Un regard maternel le convainquit des bienfaits de faire ce qu'on lui disait. Il disparut dans les escaliers, ses pieds chaussés de sandales claquant sur les marches de bois. Molly poussa un bref soupir de soulagement en n'entendant plus rien. Ron était dans sa chambre à jouer avec ses figurines de joueurs de Quidditch.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'un bruit de descente bruyante résonnait dans la maison. Ses trois fils aînés n'étaient pas là, ils étaient avec Arthur, laissant les cinq derniers à Molly. Ginny faisait une sieste, Fred et George étaient au coin, de même que Harry. Ne restait donc que Ron et c'était son pas.

Le dernier mâle de la fratrie apparut, un livre en mains.

– Ron, ne t'ai-je pas demandé d'aller dans ta chambre ?

– Je voulais lire en bas. Il fait chaud, pépia l'enfant, ses grands yeux bleus suppliant de le laisser s'installer dans le vieux canapé dont le tissu commençait à s'élimer par endroit.

Il était vrai que la chambre des garçons était sous les toits et en été, comme à cette époque, il faisait très chaud. Seules les nuits étaient assez fraîches pour permettre aux deux enfants de dormir plus ou moins bien.

– Tu ne fais pas de bruit.

– Oui m'man.

Il s'assit par terre et croisa ses jambes bronzées avant de poser le livre sur ses cuisses. Molly vit Harry lui jeter un coup d'œil. Elle n'était pas dupe, au vu de l'endroit où Ron était placé, il était là pour distraire le puni.

Sa mère fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué. Tant qu'il ne faisait pas de bruit, elle ne pouvait rien dire.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle leva la punition. Les quatre garçons filèrent, un duo dans le jardin, l'autre dans sa chambre.

Le brun et le roux étaient assis dans l'herbe sous un des arbres du jardin. Ron jouait distraitement avec un brin d'herbe pendant que Harry lisait ou plutôt tentait de déchiffrer ce qui était écrit. Ils savaient lire tous les deux, Molly leur ayant appris. Ginny en était au déchiffrage des lettres à quatre ans à peine.

Le petit garçon se frotta les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Il avait remarqué que ça aidait à rendre les lettres plus nettes, mais ce n'était pas encore cela. En plus, il avait souvent mal à la tête.

– Le prince, il fait quoi ? demanda subitement Ron en levant les yeux.

Harry se concentra, rapprochant le livre de son visage.

– Je vais voir mamie, répondit l'orphelin en posant l'ouvrage pour enfants par terre.

Ron se leva à sa suite et trottina à ses côtés.

– Mamie, appela Harry en entrant dans la cuisine, savourant un instant la relative fraîcheur par rapport à l'air chaud de l'extérieur.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? râla Molly en les voyant débarquer, son petit dernier les yeux brouillés par les larmes.

– Mal à la tête.

La rousse n'aimait pas trop cette lamentation. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se plaignait de maux de tête. Elle l'avait vu aussi assez fréquemment froncer les sourcils. Un rendez-vous chez un orthoptimage ne serait pas du luxe. Sauf que cela reviendrait cher et qu'ils n'avaient pas les moyens de payer cela, la visite chez un ophtalmage et un lunettier. Car il était évident qu'Harry avait un problème aux yeux. Tant pis, il le fallait, son garçon avait besoin de soins, pauvres ou pas, les Weasley n'avaient jamais laissé un des leurs dans le besoin.

– Ron, va me chercher la potion jaune dans la salle de bains s'il te plaît. Harry tu vas t'asseoir et rester tranquille un moment, d'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête et obéit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était allongé en travers du canapé, Ron lui lisant la suite de l'histoire, lentement, buttant sur certains mots, mais personne ne dit rien.

Soudain une alarme retentit dans la maison, faisant bondir ceux présents et rappliquer ceux qui étaient partis se promener. Les garçons furent envoyés dans la chambre de Bill, ce dernier récupérant au passage sa jeune sœur qui s'était réveillée et pleurait dans son lit.

Les visites étaient rares pour cette famille. Ils préféraient se rendre chez les gens lorsqu'il y avait une invitation. Le reste du temps, ils restaient chez eux. Molly préférait cent fois subir les farces de ses charmants rejetons que devoir supporter l'hypocrisie de certains sorciers. Son mari était pareil.

Baguette prête à être dégainée, Arthur sortit dans le jardin afin de voir qui se pressait aux abords des barrières de la maison. Il les leva en reconnaissant l'intrus.

– Professeur Dumbledore, que faites-vous près de notre humble demeure ?

Il désigna la maison biscornue qui semblait tenir par magie, s'élevant en hauteur au fur et à mesure de l'agrandissement de la famille.

– Je passais dans les environs pour prendre le thé chez les Diggory et je me suis dit que vous rendre une petite visite était une bonne idée.

– Entrez donc.

Il avait l'air affable mais en lui bouillait une angoisse sourde à l'idée que le directeur de Poudlard ne cherche à leur retirer Harry. Il était hors de question que l'enfant leur soit arraché. Pas alors qu'il avait ses repères ici.

La présence de Dumbledore ici était suspecte. Arthur ne croyait pas à son histoire. Simplement parce que les Diggory étaient partis en vacances en Espagne, comme chaque année.

Il ne venait jamais sauf s'il avait quelque chose de grave à annoncer. Sa visite ne pouvait annoncer que le départ d'Harry.

– Votre maison est fraîche, constata Albus en pénétrant dans la petite cuisine.

Il détonnait avec sa robe jaune poussin et se voyait de très loin. Le vieil homme remonta ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez et avisa Molly qui passait devant lui avec un plateau de rafraîchissements.

– Allons dans le salon, nous serons mieux, proposa Arthur.

Ils se posèrent dans les fauteuils. Molly proposa un jus de citrouille qu'Albus accepta avec une certaine joie non dissimulée.

– Quel temps, fit-il pour entamer la conversation. Les sorts de brise ne font pas grand chose face à ces températures. Vos enfants sont dehors ?

Il était vrai que la maison était bien calme. On n'entendait que le tintement des verres sur le plateau. Arthur sourit, de même que Molly.

– Ils sont là-haut en train de jouer.

– Quel dommage de rester à l'intérieur alors qu'ils peuvent profiter de ce beau soleil.

– Il fait trop chaud pour rester dehors trop longtemps. Les chambres sont plus fraîches, répliqua Molly un brin froidement, peu ravie qu'on lui dicte sa façon de faire. Mais je pense qu'il est plus que temps qu'ils goûtent.

Arthur hocha la tête même si le fait de les faire descendre était risqué. Cela dit, les laisser en haut paraîtrait suspect.

– Les enfants, brailla la douce voix maternelle. Goûter.

En général, cela suffisait à faire rappliquer la marmaille. Sans surprise, il y eut une cavalcade digne de ce nom dans l'escalier. Huit enfants, cela faisait du bruit. Sept rouquins et un brun apparurent dans le salon, les plus petits se cachant rapidement derrière les plus grands.

– Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, firent Bill et Charlie, étonnés de le voir là.

Ils furent plus ou moins imités par les plus jeunes.

– Bonjour, répondit le directeur avec un sourire bonhomme. Ah, l'un de ces enfants n'est pas le votre.

Il put voir des regards circonspects le fixer, surtout un. La lèvre de Harry se mit à trembler et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il savait qu'il était différent des Weasley. Il n'était pas roux comme les autres. Sa maman lui avait dit qu'il était son fils et qu'elle l'aimait autant que ses autres enfants, cependant se voir rappeler qu'il n'était pas vraiment un Weasley lui faisait mal.

– Viens là mon lapin, lui murmura Molly en lui ouvrant les bras.

Harry s'y réfugia et éclata en sanglots pendant que les parents foudroyaient du regard Dumbledore qui parut légèrement mal à l'aise.

– Tout va bien mon chéri. Tout va bien, dit doucement la rouquine en le berçant. Tu vas aller goûter. Vous allez tous goûter et ensuite, vous irez dehors dans le jardin. Bill, occupe-toi de ton frère, tu veux ?

L'aîné récupéra le petit brun qui pleurait toujours un peu et emmena le reste de la fratrie dans la pièce d'à côté. Molly s'empressa de les entourer tous les trois d'une bulle de silence pour que ses enfants n'entendent rien. Il n'était pas question qu'ils soient au courant de quoi que ce soit avant plusieurs années.

– Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ? râla-t-elle, décidant de faire tomber les masques.

– Harry Potter, répondit doucement Albus sans la moindre colère. Je pensais l'avoir confié à son oncle et sa tante il y a presque quatre ans et je le retrouve ici.

– Il vous a fallu quatre ans pour vous rendre compte qu'il n'y était pas ? répliqua la matriarche, glaciale. Vous le laissez dans un quartier moldu et il n'y avait aucune surveillance ?

– Si, bien entendu qu'il était surveillé. Il aurait dû l'être. C'est la voisine qui m'a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu l'enfant lorsque je suis passé la voir. Surpris, j'ai tenté de savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il ne soit pas là où je l'avais déposé. Aucune réponse. Jusqu'à ce que ma collègue, Minerva m'avoue sans ambages qu'elle l'avait amené chez des sorciers qui avaient une certaine habitude des enfants.

– Il est hors de question qu'Harry quitte cette maison ! claqua la voix d'Arthur.

– Il est en danger ici, rétorqua Albus.

– Pas plus que chez les moldus.

– Vous ne comprenez pas. Sa tante lui offrait une protection plus puissante encore que de simples barrières sorcières. La protection du sang. J'avais posé sur la maison des barrières également pour renforcer sa sécurité. Ici, il ne l'est pas. Il doit aller chez son oncle et sa tante !

– Harry ne quittera pas cette maison ou alors il faudra me passer sur le corps, Albus, tonna Arthur.

C'était la première fois qu'il grondait aussi fort et c'est ce qui le rendait plus dangereux.

– Il a passé quatre années ici, avec nous ! Il nous a acceptés comme étant ses parents ! Quand il sera en âge de comprendre ce qui s'est passé, nous lui raconterons. Cet enfant est aux yeux des nôtres, leur frère ! Pour Ron, c'est son jumeau ! Débarquer ici pour exiger qu'il aille dans une famille qui lui est inconnue et chez qui la magie paraît mauvaise est la pire des décisions et surtout totalement inapproprié ! Il n'est pas en sécurité au Terrier ? Renforcez donc les sorts ! Mais il ne partira pas ! Ou alors c'est un enfant traumatisé que vous aurez. Un petit garçon qui ne comprendra pas pourquoi on l'arrache encore à sa famille ! Je pense à la sécurité de mes enfants et je pense aussi à leur bien-être. Ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être votre cas !

Une dispute à côté fit se lever Molly qui leva la bulle de silence. Elle oublia Albus et sa présence pour tomber nez à nez avec un combat verbal entre Ron et Harry. C'était à celui qui beuglerait le plus fort.

– Par Merlin ! Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? ! Vous deux, pourquoi vous hurlez ? !

– Il a pris mon bout de pain, cria Ron en montrant du doigt le coupable.

– C'était le mien ! répliqua Harry.

– Non, le tien, il était devant toi !

– C'est pas vrai, t'es qu'un menteur !

– Arrêtez tout de suite ces cris ! Assis ! Tous les deux !

Elle se tourna vers Bill qui paraissait tout aussi surpris qu'elle par la dispute. Surtout que quelques instants auparavant, tout se passait bien. Charlie était occupé à préparer le chocolat froid. Percy était plongé dans la lecture d'un livre – même à table, il ne cessait de lire. Les jumeaux mangeaient, de même que Ginny qui en mettait partout.

La matriarche avisa la table pleine de miettes de pain et de taches de pâte à tartiner faite maison. Il y avait deux bouts de pain près l'un de l'autre. L'un entamé et l'autre encore entier.

– Harry, prends celui-là...

– Mais c'était à moi, pleurnicha Ron.

– Ron, il est entamé. Harry a croqué dedans, l'autre est entier. Prends-le mon cœur, fit sa mère en lui caressant les cheveux.

Le rouquin récupéra sa part, les yeux humides. Harry prit son bout d'une main tremblante et recommença à manger.

– Je voulais pas lui voler, mamie, murmura-t-il. J'ai pas vu où il était le mien. Je suis désolé, Ron.

Son voisin lui sourit, toute colère envolée. Pour Molly, il était évident qu'Harry avait un besoin urgent de lunettes. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que c'était si grave que cela. Ne manquait plus qu'il se cogne partout.

– On ira demain sur le Chemin de Traverse pour voir pour tes yeux mon chéri. Parce que je pense que ça devient obligatoire.

– Pourquoi ? J'ai quoi ?

– Tu as besoin d'une paire de lunettes, Harry.

La petite frimousse se ferma. Il ne voulait pas avoir des lunettes. Ce n'était pas joli du tout.

– Ne fais pas cette tête, tu veux ? Finis de manger.

– Maman, pépia la petite voix de Ginny.

La fillette de quatre ans, ses cheveux attachés en deux couettes et le visage barbouillé de chocolat, était craquante comme tout. Pour un peu, sa mère lui aurait planté deux baisers sonores sur ses joues rebondies.

– Oui mon cœur ?

– Charlie, y dit que le monsieur, c'est Dumbedor, c'est vrai ?

– C'est le professeur _Dumbledore_, ma chérie. Mais oui, Charlie a raison.

– Tu vois, fit son aîné, l'air de dire qu'il avait gagné.

Ce qui fit pleurnicher Ginny.

– Ginny, pourquoi tu pleures ? s'impatienta sa mère.

La bouche grande ouverte, pleine de chocolat et de pain humide de salive, la fillette ne parvint pas à dire pourquoi elle pleurait.

– Tu sais ce qui arrive aux petites filles qui pleurent sans raison ? Elles vont au lit ! C'est ce que tu veux ?

Toujours en larmes, Ginny secoua la tête sans paraître vouloir se calmer.

– Bien, alors tu vas aller au lit tout de suite.

Sans se soucier des hurlements qui perduraient, Molly débarbouilla le visage constellé de taches de rousseurs et de chocolat puis prit sa fille dans ses bras.

– Les garçons, quand vous aurez terminé, vous irez dehors.

– Oui maman, murmurèrent sept voix.

Les cris de la benjamine disparurent avec la matriarche dans les escaliers. Bill se leva et reprit la baguette de pain.

– Qui veut encore des tartines ?

Les mains de Ron et Harry se levèrent. Personne ne fut étonné. Les deux derniers étaient des gloutons et ce qu'ils avalaient leur servait de carburant – comme le disait Arthur. Ils n'étaient jamais fatigués à toujours courir à droite et à gauche. Sauf le soir lorsqu'il fallait les mettre au lit. Là, ils étaient les premiers. En général, ils s'endormaient dans leur assiette ou dans le bain. Il était rare qu'ils passent la soirée debout.

– À part vous deux, vous en avez déjà eu deux fois chacun. Maman dit que trois fois, c'est trop.

– Mais j'en veux encore, gronda Harry qui avait faim.

C'était davantage de la gourmandise que de la véritable faim jugea Bill. Pour Harry. Dans le cas de Ron, connaissant le ventre sur pattes qu'était son plus jeune frère, son estomac pouvait grogner. C'était à croire que le rouquin n'était jamais calé. Il mangeait toujours, venant souvent voir leur mère pour avoir quelque chose et n'avait jamais raté un repas sous prétexte qu'il n'avait plus envie de manger.

Un gouffre sans fond.

– Non ! Sinon tu ne mangeras pas au dîner. Allez vous débarbouiller. Fred, George ? Encore ?

Les jumeaux secouèrent la tête, pressés de quitter la table pour aller dans leur chambre.

Percy et Charlie refusèrent, le second se levant pour aider à ranger pendant que les autres filèrent. Les petits derniers étaient déjà dehors lorsque les plus grands commencèrent à débarrasser la table.

Sous leur arbre, Harry et Ron ne virent pas le directeur sortir de la maison et les regarder, secouant la tête. Ils ne virent pas non plus Arthur l'accompagner jusqu'aux barrières, l'empêchant d'aller les voir pour leur parler.

Ils ne l'avaient pas vu et cela était peut-être mieux ainsi.

0o0

– Mamie, murmura Harry un soir dans son lit.

Molly s'assura qu'il était bien couvert, la nuit était fraîche et la chambre tout en haut, était la plus froide de la maison.

– Oui mon lapin ?

– Est-ce qu'un jour je reverrai mon papa et ma maman ?

Harry avait dix ans. Il savait très bien que la réponse était non. Papy et mamie lui avaient expliqué plusieurs fois que ses parents ne reviendraient plus jamais parce qu'ils étaient morts pour le sauver. L'enfant avait fondu en larmes quand il avait vraiment compris ce que cela signifiait être mort.

– Tu sais bien Harry que lorsque quelqu'un est mort, il ne peut revenir.

– Oui, je sais. Mais... je veux juste savoir à quoi ils ressemblent. Je n'ai pas de photos et... je ne me souviens plus d'eux. C'est mal tu crois de ne plus s'en rappeler ?

La matriarche vérifia que Ron était bien au chaud lui aussi avant de se retourner vers Harry, le cœur gros de ne pouvoir lui faire plaisir et de le voir si petit, si fragile en cet instant sous ses couvertures.

– Non mon cœur. C'est normal. Tu étais tout petit. Tu ne peux pas t'en souvenir.

Harry hocha la tête, un peu plus rassuré. Mais il estimait que ne pas avoir la moindre image de ses parents dans sa mémoire, c'était difficile. Parce qu'il avait l'impression de les avoir oubliés. Alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Il pensait tous les jours à eux, se demandant parfois ce qu'aurait été sa vie si Voldemort ne les avait pas tués.

– Tu peux me raconter ?

– Oh Harry, mon chéri, je suis désolée. Je ne connaissais pas très bien ton papa et ta maman. Je ne les ai vus que quelques fois.

Elle aurait tellement voulu le rassurer, lui raconter tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur eux. Cependant, Molly en savait malheureusement très peu et à voir les yeux humides de larmes de l'enfant, elle s'en voulut.

– Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ta maman était très gentille et très intelligente.

– Elle était belle, hein ?

– Très. Tu as ses yeux. Mais tu ressembles à ton papa. Ils t'aimaient très fort. Ta maman, quand je l'ai vue, était enceinte de toi. Mais cela se voyait qu'elle te désirait. Et ton papa touchait son ventre tout le temps avec un grand sourire.

Molly lui caressa les cheveux puis la joue avec douceur. Elle l'avait vu grandir, l'avait éduqué, lui avait soigné ses plaies, l'avait consolé. Mais elle ne serait jamais sa mère.

– Dors mon cœur, fit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.

– Je t'aime mamie, murmura Harry.

– Moi aussi Harry, fort.

Elle se tourna vers Ron qu'elle embrassa et lui assura de son amour. Son garçon ne devait pas en douter. Jamais. Et puis elle sortit de la chambre. Ron en profita pour filer dans le lit de son « jumeau » et caler ses pieds gelés contre ceux de Harry qui étaient toujours bien chauds.

– Non, Ron, arrête ! chuchota le brun tout en s'écartant de la source de froid.

– Je n'arrive pas à me réchauffer, gémit le rouquin.

– Mamie a oublié ta bouillotte ?

Molly mettait des bouillottes dans le lit de chacun des enfants avant qu'ils aillent se coucher afin qu'ils n'aient pas trop froids.

– Non, elle n'a pas oublié mais je ne veux pas dormir tout seul.

Les deux garçons se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère et regarda le plafond plongé dans l'obscurité. La présence de Ron était rassurante. Comme à chaque fois. Le roux semblait savoir exactement quand il devait rejoindre le brun ou l'inviter dans son lit.

– Tu penses à tes parents, hein ?

– Oui. Ils me manquent. Mamie dit qu'ils sont là-haut et qu'ils veillent sur moi. J'ai peur de les décevoir.

C'était sa plus grande hantise.

– Papa et maman, tu ne les déçois pas. Pourquoi ça ne serait pas pareil avec ton papa et ta maman ?

– Je ne sais pas.

– J'ai raison, assura Ron. Et puis, c'est normal qu'ils te manquent. Non ?

– Oui. Mais je crois que c'est mal. Mamie et papi m'ont gardé et moi, je pense à mes parents.

– Tu sais. Si c'était moi, je penserais aussi aux miens. Pourquoi ça serait mal ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron ronflait à ses côtés. Lui ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil.

0o0

Cinq hiboux s'engouffrèrent par la fenêtre et se posèrent devant les destinataires des lettres. Harry regarda la sienne avec effarement. Sur l'enveloppe était marqué « À monsieur Harry Potter-Weasley, Le Terrier, Loutry Ste Chaspoule, Devon, Angleterre. »

Monsieur Harry Potter-Weasley.

Durant des années, à chaque fois qu'il avait vu le directeur, ce dernier l'appelait monsieur Potter, lui rappelant qu'il n'était personne au sein de la famille qui l'avait recueilli. Juste un orphelin et que ce n'était pas les Weasley qui avaient choisi de l'accepter en leur sein.

Harry avait détesté le directeur et chacune des visites se finissait en pleurs. Jusqu'à ce que l'enfant soit assez grand pour encaisser. Néanmoins, Molly l'attirait toujours dans ses bras pour le rassurer sur le fait que peu importait son sang ou sa famille, il était leur petit garçon.

– Mamie ?

Molly se tourna vers lui sans comprendre pourquoi il lui montrait l'enveloppe.

– Tu as eu ta lettre. C'est bien. Tu vas aller à Poudlard, comme Ron. N'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais ?

– Si mais regarde !

– Regarder quoi, Harry ?

– À monsieur Harry Potter-Weasley.

Sa mamie lâcha ce qu'elle tenait pour le rejoindre, tandis que toute la tablée présente au Terrier faisait de même.

– Harry Potter-Weasley, murmura tendrement la matriarche. Maintenant c'est officiel. Tu fais partie de la famille, puisque même Poudlard le dit.

Harry lui sourit, soudain le plus heureux du monde.

Il était un Potter et aussi un Weasley. Il ferait comme ses parents, qu'ils soient adoptifs ou de cœur : il irait à Gryffondor et ferait honneur à sa famille.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Crédible ou non?<strong>


End file.
